The Inevitable Truth: The 27th Annual Hunger Games
by Impossible Places
Summary: Zane is reaped from District 4 for the 27th Annual Hunger Games. The story follows his journey through the haunting Games that change his life forever as he discovered the inevitable truth of life, death. (My first story on here. I had a different account, but I made a new one since I hadn't used the other account in a year or two. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.)


It was like getting punched right in face. No, the feeling was simply indescribable. I started shaking and everyone looked at me expectantly as if already mourning my death. The walk up to the front felt like it lasted forever and it was deathly silent. What had happened? We were in District 4. Wasn't someone training to be a Career supposed to volunteer for me? I think I blacked out a few times as I stood next to the other tribute, my body growing hot then cold then hot again. I was told to shake hands with her. The girl I was going to have to fight soon. The one I would have to kill if I wanted to survive. Her grip was light and she wouldn't look me in the eye. I remembered her. Sometimes I would see her out on the water in her little fishing boat, hoisting up her nets from the water in the bright sunlight. She had an older brother, but I didn't see him as often. She couldn't be older than thirteen and I got a sinking feeling in my chest as I observed her. Her dark skin the color of sweet milk chocolate and the curly-ques of thick black hair. She was just a kid. _I_ was just a kid.

The escort, a lady I'd never been quite fond of, herded the two of us into the building behind us. I'd always liked that building, painted white with its blue trim. It reminded me of the spirit of our district; clean and oceanic, but I guess that was probably the idea. I'd never been actually in the building so when I was ushered inside I was disappointed to find it so dank. I managed to lean against the window sill and take shuddering breaths of the musty smelling air, probably from water damage. District 4 had experienced some bad flooding last season. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to come to odds with what was going on. My name couldn't have really been called. It was a mistake, or a dream. I was going to wake up and have another normal day on the pristine ocean I found to be more of a home than my own, but instead I was only awakened from my thoughts by the click and squeal of the door hinges behind me. I turned myself around to come face to face with my mother. Only now she looked so much older than I remembered her, her wavvy blonde hair a mess that ended just below her shoulders and her deep, brown eyes sad. The eyes were the only physical characteristic I shared with her. Unfortunately everyone told me I looked like my father. Traces of tears were still on her face as I looked at her thoughtfully and she reached forward to grab me in a tight hug without saying a word. I buried my face in her shoulder and squeezed my eyes shut tightly again in an attempt to hold back tears. I didn't think she'd ever let go, so I pulled back first.

"Mom...mom...it's alright." I told her gently, my voice shaky since I knew what I was telling her was a flat out lie.

She gave a slight nod and pressed her lips together in a tight line, tears streaming down her cheeks once again."Your father didn't want to come...but I know he means to wish you well." she managed to choke out. My heart fell, but I tried my best not to let my face show it. Of course, I wasn't surprised by that, but it didn't make it hurt any worse.

"Ok.." I replied, trying to smile and taking her hand.

A peacekeeper appeared in the doorway. "Your time's up." he told us in a gruff voice and began to escort my mother out. She kept hold of my hand as long as she could and it was painful as I felt her fingers slip from mine.

"I love you Zane. Remember that. I'll always love you." she whispered as the door closed and that was the last I saw of her.

As soon as no one was there the silence got to me and I let the tears fall down my face with no intention of wiping them. It was funny, really. The tears were always short lived, but they came back more often than one would expect. The same peacekeeper came in again and gestured for me to follow, so I did. There was no escaping. One year I recalled someone trying to. I hadn't been very old, not old enough to be a part of the reaping, but old enough to clearly remember. It had been a boy. He'd tried running away and ended up getting whipped by a peacekeeper before getting sent into the Games always. I would've been surprised if he was much older than me, but that was before they started training Careers in our district.

The odd thing about District 4 is that sometimes our tributes are Careers and sometimes they're not. As if our Careers are strategically placed in certain Hunger Games. I never had any ambition to be one of them. They had the sympathy ripped out of them at a young age and replaced with a bitter hate even worse than my father's that drove them to the point where they had no problem killing. Some even enjoyed it. To think that I would be up against people like that sent a cold shiver all the way down my spine.

The girl tribute, Megara, her name was, and I were escorted to the train by Verena McKillen, the escort I wasn't a fan of. She kept blabbering on about something, but I wasn't paying attention. Megara didn't seem to be either. She kept her eyes downcast as she boarded the train and I followed. Even if I wanted to say something I couldn't. Sitting down in a 'lounge car' as Verbena put it I remained silent as she discussed the importance of appearance in the Capitol. I hadn't realized she was talking to me until she got out of her chair and reached forward with an overly perfumed pink handkerchief, that matched the rest of her outfit, and wiped the tear stains from under my eyes. I blinked rapidly in surprise, but let her finish, letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry." she told me softly and stepped back to sit back down in her chair across from mine. "Your mentor should be here shortly." Verbena added with a quick nod and smile. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I originally thought.


End file.
